FlameMetalShiniNinjaLearCrusade
by Anime-Girl145
Summary: FullMetal Alchemist,Death Note,Bleach,Naruto,Tsubasa Chronicle,Devil May cry,Fruits Basket,Inuyasha,Chrono Crusade,Pokemon,etc,plus a couple of books like Artemis Fowl,Percy Jackson,and Bartimaeus Trilogy all in one high school!What mayhem will they cause
1. Introductions

**_Here is FlameMetalShiniNinjaLearCrusade! This FanFiction is all of your favorite characters from different shows(unless they werent your favorite characters) in one school! Some of you may recognize where I got the school's name from. But, that's of little importance. I'll mention what shows are in this : FullMetal Alchemist, Death-Note, Bleach, Naruto, Chrono Crusade, Tsubasa Chronicle/CardCaptors, Devil May Cry, and more. Some of these shows are absent on the first day of school, pity. There are even some characters from books, and the shows I haven't mentioned will more than likely be the ones that come in later. I also make fun of some characters. I probably don't like those characters... or I might, but still want to make fun of them. Take Pikachu for example, oh you'll see... Also, I used to help me with the Spanish part, just to inform you, I don't really know Spanish. I didn't do this FanFiction all by myself, my friend Wolfy helped me. She deserves credit as well, she helps with a lot of the ideas and tells me if they are good or not. Thanks Wolfy! Ok, so enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows that I'm using, otherwise I'd be rich, the shows would have the ending I want, and I wouldn't be writing this because I'd have some discombobulated thing with all the characters anyway. But, I do own Marcia, Alex, Derek, and Jason, oh and the random people who shout at Ed!

* * *

_**

**Introductions to some of the characters, new and old- Chapter 1 **

_**FullMetal Alchemist **_

Edward Elric, followed by his younger brother,Alphonse, stepped out of a black limousine. Ed was currently in a brownish suit-like outfit(from the movie) while Al wore Ed's old clothes.Edward hasn't seen this school in a while. In fact, he had grown a couple of centimeters since last year. He'd like to see someone call him short now. "Hey Fresh-meat, go home! Short stuff!" Someone shouted, while riding a red bike. "You should of never left middle school!" Said a different voice.

They thought he was a _freshman_? Ed felt the itch to kill them but instead the prodigy smiled to himself(Very out of character) . He'll let that slide this once, after all it is the first day of school. Well, not saying ever. He _is _a senior in Seigaku High School. But, to think, this is his very _last _year. All his friends, this is his _last _chance to spend as much time with them as possible. He chuckled lightly. At least that means saying good-bye to this hell hole very soon. "Brother, how does it feel to be a senior now?" Al asked curiously. Al would currently be a Junior. "It feels damn great," Ed replied. Just then, he heard a voice calling him. A blond girl with light blue eyes wearing a black mini skirt, white tank top under a black jacket, and black shoes, came running over. "Scratch that, it really isn't so great," Ed corrected.

"Hey Edward!" Winry greeted cheerily, smiling kindly at him. Ed smiled back.

"Hi Winry," Al said. Winry nodded at him, acknowledging his presence, and then turned back to Ed.

"Hey, Ed, guess what!"

"What?" Edward wondered. He knew.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET ME?! I HAD TO _WALK _HERE!!!!!" Winry shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear. Nobody bothered to pay any mind to it, everyone should know about Winry's _'issues'._

"Winry, I'm sorry, it's just that you were taking forever!" Ed reasoned. Winry ignored him and reached for her wrench.(which she got out of no where) Ed tried escaping, but Winry caught up with him. Succeeding in beating him to near death, well, not quite.

Just like old times. Though, now, it might take a _little _longer to get to class.

* * *

_**Chrono Crusade**_

"AHHHHHH! CHRONO!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE BACK IN THIS TERRIBLE PLACE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait--Oh, and Az, welcome to Seigaku High!" Rosette told her friends as they exited a white chariot. Other kids around them ohhhhh and ahhhhhhh-ed, seeing the beautiful white stallion horses that were leading the chariot. Rosette wore, not her normal outfit, but a pair of black pants and a red tank-top. Her friends, however, wore their normal clothing.

"Oh, wow! This place looks great! I can't believe I'll be in the same school as you guys!" Azmaria declared. Chrono smiled at her. "It will be fun."

"And... I'll be able to repay Ed for what he did!" Rosette grinned evilly. Chrono suddenly seemed nervous.

"C' mon Rosette, why are you two always trying to kill each other? I mean, it wasn't that bad," Chrono tried recalling that day. It was in the summer. Everyone decided to get together before school starts, and go to a water park. Ed and Rosette started arguing, like always, and Ed said, "At least I'm more responsible than you!"

Rosette got angry and shouted back, "Well, I _am _responsible! Name one time I wasn't!" So, to prove his point, Ed took out a list of stuff, like buildings, Rosette blew up or destroyed. Rosette got angrier and vowed to get him back. Unfortunately, the two_ always _argued over stupid, small things.

"But I will get him!" Chrono sighed and nodded.

"We're going to get in trouble _again_, aren't we? And on the_ first _day. We could _even_ get Azmaria in trouble. Do you want to get suspended _again_, Rosette?" Chrono asked, hoping to convince Rosette not to do anything that she'll regret. Before the chariot left Rosette reached inside and pulled out spray paint cans, a yellow dress, and a make-up kit. "I take that as a yes," Chrono added with another sigh.

_Here we go again.

* * *

_

_**Naruto **_

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I hope we have the same classes!" Sakura Haruno squealed. Gesturing to her other teammate, Sasuke. All three of the ninja's- in- "training" wore their normal ninja attire. "No, Sakura, we won't. You'll probably be taking 'How not to be loud, utterly useless, and _annoying_' classes, while I take the ninja courses," The young Uchiha explained. Sakura looked hurt for a minute, then just said, "It's okay Sasuke, I know you're just kidding!" Sasuke glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I hope _we _could be in the same classes! Maybe then we could have some alone time..." Naruto suggested. Sakura bawled a fist and then punched Naruto in the face. "In your dreams!" Sakura huffed and walked away along with Sasuke, leaving Naruto.

"Hey, Guys wait up!" Naruto shouted, getting up and trailing behind them.

* * *

_**In class**_

Light sighed, _back to school_. He wore a black suit and shoes. Yagami Light walked inside classroom 517. It was large, for a lot of students, and, currently, was empty, save for one seat that was occupying someone Light knew as Ryuzaki, wearing his typical blue jeans and white shirt; you would never guess he was so rich . "Good morning, Ryuzaki. I see your early."

L looked up from a book he was reading by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle . "Hello, Yagami -kun." L, or otherwise known as Ryuzaki, greeted. There was a silence for a while, both Light and L knew L's reasons for being here, though they try disguising it under a false friendship. "So, we're seniors now, eh?" L told Light.

"Guess so."

Silence, at least there was until, "LIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTT!!!!!!" Light adopted a look of sheer horror and disgust on his face. No. Not her, it can't be. Didn't he tell her to switch schools? Misa ran through the hallway and finally dived into classroom 517. She was wearing a very short black, Goth-looking dress and a black jacket.

"Light-kun! Misa was looking everywhere for you!" Amane Misa claimed as she rushed to hug Light. Light longed to slap her, tell her to go away, but with one glance behind Misa, seeing Rem watching him, he resolutely returned the hug.

"Light-kun, Misa missed you so much!"

"I...mi... okay," Light replied, knowing that he will never miss her, that will be the closest he gets to saying so.

"Hello, Amane -chan," Ryuzaki told Misa. "Ryuzaki! You're here again too?! Well, we could all hang out again!" L nodded, not showing as much enthusiasm as Misa. "Yes," He answered. Light calmly walked over and sat next to L, who was in the second-to-last row on the seat farthest to the left. Misa plucked herself down next to Light. "So, what class is this?" Misa questioned.

"This is not really a class, it's home room. Soon our teacher should be here. We'll be here for about 30 minutes and then we go to our classes," L stated intelligently, followed up by a "oh" from Misa.

"Yo, what up daugs?" Spoke a deep voice from the classroom doorway. Standing there, the trio could see Pikachu. Not alone though, but not with his usual Pokemon party(Ash, Misty, etc.) Instead, the yellow mouse Pokemon was surrounded by woman, all gawking over him and admiring him, etc.. Weird. But the Death- Note cast was used to seeing such. "Er, h-hi-hi... P-Pikachu.." Misa stammered. No doubt stunned by the yellow- mouse's presence, or at least that's what he thought. "Misa, baby, when will you come join me?"

"YES!!!! TAKE HER!!! GET RID OF HER!!! I MEAN, GO MISA!! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!!! I WILL BE HEART BROKEN BUT I WILL SUPPORT THIS IF IT IS WHAT YOU WANT, SO GO!!!" Light encouraged, though nobody seemed to notice. "Um,... soo...nish. It's just. Now I'm already in love with Light-kun! And I wouldn't want to make Light jealous! But.. Uh, sorry. " Misa replied as kindly as possible, not knowing what else to say. Even she knew it wasn't wise to piss off Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and took off his sunglasses, revealing adorable, big, brown eyes. Anyone would think they were so cute. Though looks could be deceiving. "Alright, I can dig that."

"Though, you better be with me soon," Ash's prized Pokemon advised. Misa gulped. She knew what happened to one of the Nurse Joys. Not a pretty thing, and she didn't want that to be her. Speaking of which, Pikachu was well- known and respected. Him and his crew practically owned the place, as well as the Pika-Pata-Yugi mafia. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

"Hey, Mist, do you think Pikachu ran ahead in class?"Asked one voice.

"I'm willing to bet it. You'll see, Pikachu will be right there. Right guys?"

"Right!" Assured the rest of the Pokemon trainer's group. They were still in the hallway, but getting closer.

"Dammit!" Pikachu swore. He shook off his green hat, gold chains, etc. and told his girls to take the stuff and leave, that he'll meet them _later at his place. _The Death-Note trio looked utterly disgusted, but didn't show it. The Pokemon trainers walked in to see a cute and cuddly Pikachu staring at them with large brown eyes. "Aww, how cute!" Misty exclaimed, as she reached to pick Pikachu up. Was it mentioned before that Ash and his crew didn't know about Pikachu's _other _lifestyle?

Well, every Pokemon group member wore their normal attire too. "Hi, L, Whore, and bastard!" Misty shouted happily, she loathed Misa and Light. Though in their series the cast would never say such things, this was _behind the scenes. _Misty, along with others, thought this meant they could do whatever they wanted.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Misa-Misa! Misa thinks you should have stayed in the little 6th grade!" Misa pointed out, though she knew they didn't _just_ come from middle school.. The pokemon group mainly consisted of some freshman, Dawn, and Max, but the rest, May, Misty, Ash, Brock, Drew, Rafe, and Paul were all sophomores.

"Excuse you? What did you say?" Misty asked.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN MIDDLE SCHOOL," Misa repeated, sticking out her tongue. Bad mistake. This was followed up by some necessary violence, meaning beating Misty the crap out of Misa until Light, L, and Ash pulled her off.

"Wow, remind me not to get Misty angry!" Dawn said.

"No thanks, you probably deserve to get your ass kicked too," Paul commented, earning him a glare from Dawn. If looks could kill, consider him dead. So, the Pokemon group sat down, taking up the entire first row. Eventually, Takada, Mello, and Mikami joined Light, Misa, and L. Takada sat next to Mello who sat next to Mikami who sat next to Misa. Mikami did wink and smile at Light, giving Light some curious looks from the rest of the crew.

"Where is Near? He's the only one left to complete our circle," L pointed out.

"But we're in a row!" Protested Misa. L, though out of character, couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh. What's that? I never knew speeches have figures... Like muscles?!"

"Never mind." L, then out of boredom and hunger, took out a cookie _jar_ from his backpack. Everyone was to occupied watching him eat to notice the new voices in the hallway.

* * *

_**Innocence **_

"Hey, Alex, wanna go out with me? Of coarse, you are going to say yes, right? I mean, who could resist my sexy and hot looks?"A boy named Jason asked. He wore washed out jeans and a white shirt under a black trench coat. He had spiky blond hair ( kinda like Cloud's from Final Fantasy) and dark brown eyes. He was energetic, lively, and couldn't get a girl.

"Um, no, I don't like you... I like..." . The girl known as Alex had very short, straight, and even brown hair with bangs, she also had light brown eyes. She wore a plain yellow dress and brown shoes. She was the shy and kind type. Alex was too busy staring at her other friend Derek to finish her sentence Wonder why? Well, Derek didn't know why.

"Such obvious actions, yet you don't see it. You people are too naive for your own good," Near pointed out, mainly referring to Derek, while twirling some of his white, curly hair. Alex glanced at Near. "Shouldn't you be with L, Mello, Light, etc?" Near nodded and said,

" I assume they would think so. We're almost there." Never once had his voice raised any, or shown any emotion. That was Near for you.

Jason sighed. "Ah, alas, where is my love Marcia?"

"Everyone is your love," said Derek. Derek had dark brown hair that was sort of messy-spiky, though not quite like Jason's and had matching eyes. He wore brown jeans and a matchuing colored button up shirt. He was determined, stubborn, and sometimes serious. Jason thought for a minute, or at least looked like he was thinking, and then replied with,

"True! But I still want to see Marcia!"At hearing that name, Near seemed to have twitched.

"Don't jinx poor Near, you know how those two are." Alex giggled.

"There is no such term as 'jinxing' someone. It is a simple falsehood to make up for a person's bad luck, or rather preferred as their own mistakes or miscalculations," Near lectured. The group eyed Near, why did he always have to do that? They made it to the class and entered.

* * *

_**In Class**_

"Hi peoples!" Jason yelled to the class. Nobody even batted a eye, he's just not that noticeable.

"Hi," Derek restated.

"Hello," Near added. Both voices, though more Near's than Derek's, were barely audible, however, the whole class looked up. "Hi Near!" Misa exclaimed.

"Near," L acknowledged.

"Hi," The Pokemon group chimed in simultaneously(**A/N** Don't they have a real knack for doing that?). Near simply nodded. He took a seat in the row behind the Death-Note cast. "Hmm, Near, why sit there?" Misa asked.

"Oh, I'm staying here for a while with them, we did a weird adventure of a sort together, But I may return to sitting there soon." Plus, Near didn't care to sit next to Takada. He thought she was very stupid. Mello glared at Near. How dare he show up to take his case? But, Near didn't seem to care.

"Nearie-kun!!!!!!!!" Oh, no. Not her. No. No. No. No.

"NEARIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" At this, Near slowly inched closer to the back of the class. Hoping he couldn't be seen.

"Psst, Ryuzaki, I'm not here," Near whispered. L looked in his direction and nodded, then gave him a thumbs up.

"Got it."

A girl, around 15, went inside the class. She had long flowing black hair with beautiful curls, and she had pale, bright blue-gray eyes. She wore black shorts and a baby-blue, long sleeved shirt, and black slippers.

"Hola, come estas, class?" The girl questioned.

L was the one to speak up."Eh, Somos beunos? A proposito, Near tiene razon alli si ese es tu 'Nearie -kun'(Eh, we're good. By the way, Near is over there if that's your 'Nearie -kun')"

"I'm only part Spanish. I just enjoy speaking the language a lot. Isn't that right, Nearie -kun? And yes, I see him hiding. Gracias sin embargo.(thanks though.)"

"I wasn't hiding, Marcia. I was just enjoying the view of the class. In the center, my eyes cannot scan the whole thing. I am human, I've no eyes in the back of my head. That is inconceivable. So, to get a better look at this year's home room, I walked over here to get a look at the entire--"

Marcia interrupted. "Oh, shut up. Excuses. I won't stand around to listen to such nonsense, in fact, I'm starting to believe you were trying to get away from me." Marcia crossed her arms.

"In all's truth, I really don't desire to see, speak of, get in contact with, or anything else to do with you."

"Why? Is it because you know I'm really angry with you right now?"

"Possible."

"Well, love, you _did _make L's face look absolutely hideous in that mask of yours!"

"It wouldn't be very _sagacious_ of you to act so dramatic over such _minuscule_ things."

"Translation?" Misa asked Light. Light sighed. How could this woman be such a air head?

"'It wouldn't be very wise of you to be so dramatic over such small things.'" Misa nodded in understanding, or at least pretending to.

"Oh, cut the crap, Near. Minuscule? Minuscule? MINUSCULE?! I THINK NOT! DI ESO OTRA VEZ! ME ATREVO TE! TOMEMO ESTE EXTERIOR! NO HACES FALTA DE RESPETO L DEL ATREVIMIENTO!!! ENTIENDES?(You don't wanna know..)" Even Near was in shock because of how fast she said that. She concluded it with a snap with her fingers.

"Yes, yes, I understand, Marcia."

"Cierra para arriba!... I'm done, ok. That's it."

"You sure? Tu sure? Vous sure? Voi sure? Du sure? A–"(**A/N** Very smart alecy, out of character.)

"NEAR! I'M SURE! STOP WITH THE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!" Near nodded and sat down. Marcia plucked herself next to him. These two were odd together, to say the least. Marcia was smart, more energetic, deceiving, cheery, pessimistic, she had anger issues, she was a good liar, and always wants to have fun. She would get angry at Near for the smallest things, he would call it irrational, she would get angrier, calm down, and their friends again. She loved playing games with him, playing with his hair, and acting like a crazed fangirl of his. _That_ especially annoyed him. She generally had fun picking fights with him. Though he would always win, or she'd give up.

"My assumption is that you got my gift?" Near said. The gift was the L mask made personally by Near. He knew she admired L too, but in this case, he sent a ugly mask of a face that was supposed to belong to L to her house. As he predicted, it got her mad. But that's what their whole friendship was built upon. At any rate, that's the mask Marcia was so mad over. Marcia smiled.

"Yes, Near love, or should I say N–"

"Class is going to start soon," Near announced, cutting her off. Marcia looked ahead of them and saw the reason why. Marcia possessed the great knowledge of Near's real name, she also knew what Kira is and who the prime suspect is. After seeing Light, she immediately thought that from now on she needed to be more careful. Wait, careful? Light? What was this?!

Marcia got up from her seat, ignoring Near's questioning looks, and walked in front of Yagami's seat. "Yagami Light?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? COMO PODRIAS?! TE DETESTO! TU TERRIBLE! MORIR, IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! TU TAL IDIOTA! L! COMO PADRIA HACES ESO A L?! QUE HIZO A L NUNCA HACER A TI?! INTENTASTE MATAR A L! MORRIR! IDIOTA!" Marcia shouted all of this while slapping him, and then kicking him. " ENSUCIAS CON EL OTRA VEZ, Y TE MATARE!"

Finally, she stopped, her anger subsided. (**A/N** I hate Light, I'm sure you all know that by now. He's gay. So, I absolutely had to just make someone beat him to death) "Done yet?" L questioned. This girl was mad!

"Yes. And no, I'm not crazy, I just despise him with a passion. You are L, correct?"

"Hai," Came the reply.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU! I JUST ADORE YOU! YOU'RE SOOOOO AWESOME!" Marcia squealed.

"Eh, hai."

"AHHHHHHHH, L JUST TALKED TO ME!!!!!!!!!"

"Hai."

"I LOVED THE WAY YOU SAID '7 PERCENT'!!!!!!!! THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE LINES!!!! YOU'RE JUST THE _BEST_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_I_ said 7 percent too . . . " Near mumbled. For some reason, Marcia's constant rambling was even more annoying than usual. Probably because he deserves some credit too. After all, isn't he helping to capture Kira too? That must've been the reason. Why else?

"Hai."

"AND YOUR HAIR!!! IT'S SOOOOO FASCINATING!!!!!!!!!" "Hai." "WOW!!!!!!!!!!! L!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hai."

"Is that all you could say? No famous lines for me?"

"Hai."

"GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!!"

"Hai."

"Okay, stop, seriously."

"Hai." Marcia got up and walked back to Near. "For now, if I still admire L, I assure you, it is in the most _petite_ manner," She told Near, annoyed. For now at least, by the next period she'll love him again.Near somewhat smiled at her, more like a haha smirk kinda thing,(**A/N** though a little crooked, still adorable!) the closest he'll _ever_ get to a real smile. The first bell rang, a sign to hurry to your classes."Hmph, this is going to be quite the interesting year."

"Oh yes, love."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ok, so some of the groups haven't made it there yet, and I know it was kinda long since class hasn't even started, etc, but was it okay? Near was very out of character, but he's hard to portray seeing as he really doesn't even show much emotion. But, the rest of the groups will be in the next chapter, and I'll probably have to make it shorter. However, it took a while for me to write this, so I really hope you enjoyed. You probably noticed that I put some Spanish in here, I'm part Spanish but I don't know how to speak it -- so I used to translate, so don't get angry at me if it wasn't correct. R&R please, no flames, constructive critisism is okay, and stay tunned for the next chapter! 


	2. The first day Continues

**Ok, yes, I know, it took me forever to update. So, just to tell you, you may see some characters that in their shows are dead or something or perhaps shouldn't be here... but oh well, they are alive again because i used my super awesome ninja author powers to bring them back! And, as for the Innocence group, I'm sure I already mentioned it, but it's my own story that has a character based off Near-- who is now going to be Near-- in it. I'm using a couple of my friend, Wolfy, and my stories for this. By the way, if you thought Marcia to be annoying in the last chapter, she's even more so in this one. And she's mean too.That bitch-- though she's based off me... Well, it is partly my fault she's so men to Near now. But I'll make it all better later. Once again, this couldn't have been done without her. So thanks Wolf Wolf!**

**Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own anything, except this fanfiction, Marcia, Jason, Derek, and Alex.**

Chapter 2- Continuation of the first day

There was a silence. Marcia reverted to taking out a notebook and scribbling words and pictures all over it, while Near did... nothing really unusual to him. All he was doing was taking out some case files and looking over them.

"Perfect. So easy." The two commented simultaneously, though doing different things to pass time, Marcia finished her picture and Near already realized the answers to a case, easy one though(for him! Ah, how I love Near!)

"Hey, Marcia, you didn't say anything. Not even a 'hi'!" Derek complained. He's been sitting next to near on the side opposite from Marcia

"Umm, sorry, h-hi Derek," Marcia greeted.

"Marcia! Yes! Hello!" Who was that? It's a wonder...

"Hello, love." Came the reply.

"SHE CALLED ME LOVE!!!!" Jason cheered, he was sitting next to Derek, and Alex was next to Jason. The row was almost full except for the one at the very end on the left side by Marcia.

"Love, it's not meant as in... A romantic _feeling_ of affection but rather as an indication of a close friendship." Near pointed out. Marcia smiled at Near.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Hi, Marcia." Alex said.

"Hey, Lex, how ya doing?" Marcia asked her friend. Alex wasn't really that shy when around people she knew, or was friends with, save for sometimes around( most of the times) Derek. Hmm, _still_ wonder why?

"Fine. So, guess better prepare for class. It starts soon. By the way, I heard you... got a little angry at Yagami- Kun, is it true?"

"Alexandria, I'm hurt. Really, I am in just about the most somber mood you could ever imagine. Do you not know me by now?"

Alex seemed to have a unsure expression on her face.

"LOL, jk." Marcia said.

"You spend way to much time on the phone now, you know that? You used to think too high of yourself to ever degrade yourself to using such... terrible vocabulary." Near pointed out.

"Right, sorry. Slap me next time I do that, Mr. Know- it- all. Oh wait, no your not, L is!" After seeing Near's face when she said that comment, the girl burst into laughter. Near ignored her, ugh, L again. He had nothing against L, after all, he used to look up to L. Like an idol. But... but, it was just... different. He didn't hate L, but right now, he didn't favor him either. Very complicated.

"HI CLASS!!!!"

"Will they stop with that!!" Mello complained.

Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, Ed, Winry, and Alphonse all walked in and plopped themselves down into the second row, taking up the entire space. Winry sat to the far left end of the row, Ed sat next to her, Rosette sat next to him,(not a good idea) Chrono sat next to her, Az sat next to him, leaving Al at the other end.

"Hey, Ed, Rosette, why do you guys look so tired? Did you get into a tough Pokemon battle?!" Ash asked eagerly. Rosette rolled her eyes, but Ed spoke. "Ash, we don't Pokemon battle. I'm a alchemist, as you know, and Rosette's a... what... stripper maybe?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Rosette leaped across her desk to punch Ed. He jumped out of the way by using his hand to push off the desk. When Rosette's fist collided with the desk, she cried out in pain. "ARGH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

"YEAH RIGHT!! COME TRY!!" Ed provoked her, and it was working. Everyone could feel a fight coming. Rosette raised another fist, Ed's metal arm was gleaming from the sun's ray shining through the classroom windows, and he was ready for a fight. Both rivals charged at each other. And their attacks would've hit too, had it not been for Sasuke. The ninja suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke caught both fist before they managed to land a hit. "Sasuke_! What?!_" Rosette growled.

"Class is starting _now_. In the hallways I saw someone approaching, I only caught a glimpse of him. But I know he was a_ teacher_," Sasuke pointed out.

This was enough to get Rosette to hurry back to her seat and the same for Ed. Naruto and Sakura appeared through puffs of smoke seconds later.

"Hey," May started. "Where is the rest of your crew, Naruto?"

Sakura spoke up for him. "They didn't come. On a mission, I think."

"WHOA, WHOA! HOLD THE PHONE! YOU MEAN... NEJI WON'T BE COMING?" Marcia yelled. Sakura shook her head sadly in reply and Marcia was about to have an emotional outburst.

"My Neji!" She cried. Near, who was next to her, was beginning to get _very_ irritated.

"At least Ed, Chrono, L, Drew, and Sasuke are all here!" Marcia reasoned.

"What about Near?" Alex inquired.

"_What about Near_? _He_ doesn't matter! L does!" Marcia replied, earning a glare from the small boy. She gave him a puzzled look as if to say_, what?_

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke sat down in the row after Ed and Rosette's groups. Sasuke was at the very left end, Sakura next to him, and Naruto sitting in the seat beside her.

And suddenly... suddenly everyone rushed to be in their seats, wanting to be prepared as the teacher was about to enter. Even Marcia and Near, and Ed and Rosette stopped their bickering. If a pencil was to drop, it would probably be the loudest sound in the room. The teacher entered...

"Hello, I'm going to be your home room teacher, I am Touta Matsuda!"

L's mouth was agape, Light banged his head on his desk, Misa, Takada, and Mikami gasped, Mello just looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Near's eyes widened in shock. But they weren't the only one's who were shocked. Everyone else in the room knew about Matsuda and everyone had agreed on one word that described him: idiot.

"Yo, daug, that is really messed up," Pikachu commented, though everyone was too shocked to notice.

"Um, well, I can tell that we'll have a great year together!" Matsuda said cheerfully.

Silence.

"You suck!" Someone shouted. Matsuda laughed nervously, he even knew this would not be an easy year, for him at least.

"What are we going to do?" Takada questioned.

"Well, usually you guys would do your homework or something in this class," Matsuda answered back.

"But we have no homework, Matsuda-san, it's the beginning of the year," L pointed out.

"Well, uh, talk or gossip or something... actually, I got a idea! I'll print out work to give you!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosette yelled as she threw paper balls and pencils at him. "NO WORK!" Rosette chanted.

"NO WORK! NO WORK! NO WORK!" The rest of the class cheered and cheered. Paper balls, pens, pencils, books, and even a shoe, was all thrown at Matsuda.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Matsuda tried but to no avail. "I'm going to call security!" That worked.

"Who would come then?" Al thought aloud. A image of Riza Hawkeye came to mind, and Ed and Winry must've been thinking the same thing because they both shuddered.

"Our main security guard this year is Yagami Soichiro, Light-kun's father."

Edward, Alphonse, and Winry all sighed in relief. Light's father wasn't much of a problem.

"Well... that's not much of a threat anymore... calling security, that is. Why not Riza, she was a much better security guard?" Drew, of the Pokemon group, inquired.

"Shut up, Drew!" Winry ordered the young coordinator. Drew shrugged in a nonchalant way.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, but Ms. Hawkeye has other business to attend to," Matsuda told his students. Edward smirked. "Like baby-sitting the colonel or _Mr. Mustang_, right?" Ed and Mustang never got along very well, since they always pick fights with one another.

"I guess. Well class, I'll let you do whatever you want for now(excluding fighting, killing, destroying school property, battling, writing names in death notes, etc, etc.) And then I know you'll just love to have me as your home room teacher!" Matsuda declared.

BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

Matsuda sighed. "I guess that's the bell, you may head to your next class."

Students jumped from off their seats and ran for the door as if their lives depended on it. They were like a whole stampede of Rhinos.

Seigaku High School was_ slightly _different than others. And that's besides the different schedules and classes. It was for 'special' students. Ninjas, Alchemist, Trainers, Tamers, Detectives, Demons, Nuns, Mafia members, Demon hunters, Vampire hunters, Shinigami, Soul Reapers, Monsters, etc, all of those things went to this strange school. For the school to keep it's unusual students occupied, it added unusual classes. That's what the kids enjoyed so much about the school(except for the ones who still didn't want to come..cough, cough Rosette.) And, as mentioned before, the schedule was different too. Plus, the various grades interacted more with each other. It, all in all, was a satisfying high school to it's students.

"CRAP! What do they want from me?!?! I can't come back here! It's to much for my young, adolescent mind to bear! Oh, how they torture us. Most of us, our fellow students, are to incompetent and gullible to comprehend the lurid and macabre tales they tell us in our next class–SOCIAL STUDIES! How truly terrifying it is! And the pressure they put down on us– Horrifying! How tragic it must be– when a student fails one of those dreadful test given to us, it causes a severe blow to their self esteem. Does that mean they are condemned to a sequestered life of misfortune and failure?! That they think, their minds turn to the only escape out of their hell-hole is their doom?! Possibly suicide?! My deductions tell me this is 2 correct in some cases. Did anyone ever think about the people in that 2 category?!? Did they?! HUH?!?!?!" Marcia continued her rambling about all the bad things that could happen from going to school, shoot outs, killing, suicide, etc. And that was only the beginning. Of coarse, she did this all the time whenever she had to go back to school.

"Marcia, I will say this as kindly as possible, _shut the hell up_!" Near snapped. He usually suppressed his emotions, but he couldn't stand her complaining any longer.

L was originally eating a cupcake, but like everyone else, he was shocked to see Near even sound so angry, and the cupcake fell unnoticed from his hand. Realizing his mistake, L went to pick up the cupcake, and upon seeing it was squashed, a great feeling of sadness and loss struck him.

L sighed. "That was uncommon."

"What can I say, I bring out the worst of Near," Marcia pointed out while inching closer to Near. Now she spoke in a more gentle, lower tone. "Now do you do that with all girls, or am I just special?"

"You're nothing." Was her reply.

"Why can't you be nicer?"

"I will attempt being 'nicer' when you try acting smarter."

"I AM smart!"

"Right. Yes, of coarse you are."

"Was that sarcasm?!"

"No, why would that thought cross your mind."

"No seriously, because I couldn't tell." Marcia wasn't used to seeing Near express sarcasm, so she was slightly lost.

"Why don't you tell me, after all, you are a genius."

"Shut up!"

"I think I'm going to get a migraine," Light said. Misa ran to Light and hugged him for dear life.

"Light, I'll do anything to be useful for you. I could get some pain relief pills or those headache ones!"

"Misa talks about being 'useful' to Light again... 19 chance that Yagami Light is Kira and Amane Misa is the second Kira..." L thought aloud.

"Hey, guys, we're about to pass our Social Studies class..." Alex spoke softly. The Death Note and Innocence groups were walking together to their next class, seeing as they all had the same thing. While walking down the schools white halls, with the occasional posters and many classrooms, the groups were talking to each other. Alex, however, had been paying attention to where they should be going and knew they were passing the class, so she hoped to get the group's attention.

"Um, guys..." She tried again but to no avail.

"Kami- sama! I am pleased we all have the same class. Evil bullies all around the school shall be PUNISHED!" Mikami swore. Light gave him a strange look and then nodded slowly.

"Mikami-san, what have I told you about addressing me as 'God'?" Light asked, just to put up a little act in front of L.

"Yes, sorry Yagami, I didn't mean for it to seem as if I was addressing you that way, I didn't mean it like that... I... was..."

"Thanking God up above that we all have the same class," Takada cut in. "Right, Teru?"

"Yes."

"Percentage is raised to 21... Mikami Teru called Light- kun 'God'... and mentioned punishing people... but it seems almost too obvious... as if Light- kun didn't instruct Mikami about that...hmm.." L continued thinking while pressing his thumb to his lips.

"Marcia, I thought you told me to be nicer, did you not?" Near asked.

"Well, your not being nice! I can surely detect sarcasm in your voice!"

"Really, I am trying. Why can't you believe me?"

"Near! Then... then... fine! Your being nice! Whatever. But I haven't acted any differently, so I'm not 'acting smarter!'"

"Don't call yourself stupid, Marcia. It may seem true, but you must push on. Someday, you may persevere, no matter how stupid, incompetent, and annoying others say you are."

"Nobody _has_ said that to me..."

"Hey, um, guys... we passed the class... only 30 more seconds until the bell rings..." Alex said.

The conversations continued.

"EVERYBODY! IF YOU DON'T FREAKING LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SO SORRY FOR IT THAT YOU'D RATHER BE IN HELL!!! WE GOT TO GO TO OUR DAMN CLASS NOW! GET TO IT!"

Sure, everybody was shocked, but a little scared too, so nobody dared question Alex's new authority.

The group rushed to class...

The FullMetal Alchemist and Chrono Crusade groups were already seated, as well as the Naruto group. Everyone currently in that class was seniors. The two groups that were there were seated in the same way they were in the previous class except now the CC and FMA groups sat in the first row and the Naruto group in the second. However, there were 7 rows.

When the Death Note and Innocence groups came, they sat as they did before too. The DN group took up one row, and the Innocence took up another. In total, only 4 rows out of 7 were used.

The teacher, Remington, stood by his desk. "I'm sure most of you already know me, but I am—"

"REMINGTON!!!" Marcia squealed.

"Father Remington! Your going to teach us this year?!" Rosette asked eagerly.

"Yes, I expect you won't cause any trouble, right?"

Rosette started blushing. "Um.. N-no, father, of coarse not." Her eyes were bright with happiness at the thought of Remington teaching her.

"_N-no, father, of coarse not_." Ed repeated in a mocking tone. "Acting all sweet now, eh?"

"Oh, Edward, _shut up!" _Rosette tried saying as kindly as possible, though she would've liked to just punch his lights out more. "Please?"

"Oh, of coarse, dearest friend Rosette."

"Good, bean sprou– I mean, Edward."

Remington looked pleased that his students were going to at least attempt being good.

"OKAY! We will begin our class by--"

The door swung open. Everyone turned their heads to see who was there in curiosity. There Dante stood, the demon hunter himself. He sat in the very last row alone.

"Dante, correct? I heard from your home room teacher you were absent," Remington pointed out. Then his eyes narrowed. "Or did you skip that class?"

"I came late, I'm here now anyway. Let's get this class over with." Dante said cooly.

"Yes. Right. As I was saying, we will start our class by–"

Snoring, very loud too, could be heard from the last row. The only person there was Dante. He was leaning back, with his feet on the desk, and his eyes sealed shut. Obviously, he was sleeping. Amazing how it all happened so quickly, but what else would you expect from him?

"Dante! What are you doing?" Remington questioned angrily.

Dante's eyes opened and he yawned. "Tch, something wrong?"

"Stay awake during my class."

"I'll try.."

"Anyway," Remington started. "We will– "

The familiar snoring was heard yet again.

"DANTE!! GET THE HELL UP AND DON'T SLEEP DURING FATHER REMINGTON'S CLASS!" Rosette yelled. Remington looked over to Rosette.

"Rosette, _please _try to keep your voice down! And call me Mr. Remington, I'm a teacher now."

"Y-yes, fath– Mr. Remington."

"I will start this class by... no interruptions? Okay, I will start by– "

There was a crackling noise as L reached into a bag of potato chips he was holding. Remington glared at L and studied him, he also noticed his odd way of sitting, like that Near kid.

"Ryuzaki, right? You do know there is no eating in my class, don't you?"

"If I don't consume _at least _5 lbs of sugar a day, I can't think properly."

"Ahh, yes. And your way of sitting?"

"My deductions will not be as accurate, the rates will fall by 40," L explained.

Remington sighed. "Yes, I believe I don't want to know..." Remington continued. "Well, ANY MORE interruptions?!?!"

Jason raised his hand. "Yes, Jackson?"

"It's Jason."

"Sorry. Yes, Jason?"

"I need to cough. Can I?"

"Permission granted."

"Cough, cough, cough, cough."

"Ok, anyway– "

"Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough. I think that's it."

"Thank you. So– "

"cough, cough, cough!! Wait..."

Remington sat down at his desk, becoming frustrated.

"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!!! Ok, done"

"Yes, thank you for that. _I will now begin attendance!" _Remington spat out the words as quickly as possible and was surprised to see there were no more interruptions.

"Bleach group here? Nope. Guess they're absent. Chrono Crusade? Yes, Rosette, I see you and Chrono too, plus Azmaria. How about CardCaptors? No, okay. Death Note? Good, everyone is here. Devil May Cry? Hmm, Dante, how could I forget? FullMetal Alchemist? I swear that child(Ed) gets shorter and shorter... Innocence? Well, the students know you guys but I've never seen you. Marcia, Derek, Alex, and Jason, plus Near is part of this one too. In The Shadows? Haven't heard of them either. Oh, well. Is In The Shadows here? No. Moonlight Phantom? New one again. You guys here? Nope. Naruto? Yes, I see the three of you, but many are missing. Tsubasa Chronicle, are you guys here? I guess not. Alright. We may need more desk... Okay! It seems many of you are missing, probably skipping or 'sick' or they asked they're parents not to come. Hmm, that all seems like it's in the category of skipping. Then again, they could be off killing Hollows, doing discreet missions, traveling to different worlds, finding Clow Cards, killing monsters or demons, Fighting Evil, eh, whatever it is you kids do these days. So, time to start class!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Rosette's mind screamed, but she didn't want to say it out loud in front of Remington.

SNNNNOOOOORRRRREEEE

Dante fell asleep, yet again.

"Some never change, eh Dante?" L inquired.

"Nope." And with that, Dante drifted off, to awake only when the bell rings.

Later on...

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

"We've been through 3 classes now, heading for our 4th! And this day just gets weirder!" Winry told Rosette.

"Yup, and first we had Matsuda in our home room, then Father Remington in Social Studies, Math with Lust, Etiquette with Patty Lowell– "

"Err, you had etiquette along with Dante, Mello, Misa, Mikami, Misty, Ash, Drew, Paul, and Naruto, I had woodshop with Alphonse, Edward, May, Max, Brock, Takada, and Near."

"Yeah, and I had cooking with Alex, Jason, Sasuke, Dawn, Azmaria, Ryuzaki, Sakura, and L. Even though he loves toys, I didn't suspect that.. Uhh... that person what was his name again? Well, that they would take woodshop. Hmm, who was it? Hold on.. I know this... Umm..." Marcia said.

Near approached her. "You mean me?"

"OH YEAH! NEARIE! IT WAS YOU!"

"... Can you just be quiet, Marcia? You annoy me. And to be blunt, I don't like you continuously hanging near me."

Marcia looked slightly taken aback. She blinked a couple of times in confusion before bursting into laughter. "You? _You? _Nearie- kun, you think I was hanging around _you_? Of coarse not! It was _L_! Why would I bother you if I could hang around _him_? Sorry, Nearie, but I have better things to do than follow some little probably Emo kid who needs a hug and someone to care for him so he can actually grow some feelings. _Feelings_. I bet that word sounds _so_ foreign to you, doesn't it? The way you act, it seems as if you don't want _anyone_ around you, so why should I bother? Oh, look, there's L! See ya later, Nearie!" And with that, the girl took off, heading in the direction she saw her idol.

"Aww, Near, she didn't have to be so harsh. Just try to understand, she thinks you really don't want her around. So, she sticks with Ryuzaki. Sometimes, she goes a little far, but she doesn't mean it," Alex told her friend. "I _don't _care. Why do you guys think I _do_? Marcia is weird and annoying and devious, she continuously bugs me to no end. Why would I care? Bye Winry, Rosette, Alex." Near headed towards his next class, journalism.

In Class

"I am Mr. Maes Hughes. I will be your journalism teacher. I would go over the rules, but I'm sure you all heard that like 20 times earlier today."

"YES!!" The class answered back to their teacher simultaneously.

"But, there's no harm in hearing them again."

"Awww..." Someone in the class groaned.

"... and those are all the rules.(A/N: Too lazy to do em all again) Now, I want you all to do a report on someone you find interesting and do at least 10 pages. Hand it in on Friday."

"THAT MANY? YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT?" Jason bellowed.

"No, I'm not. Perhaps you need some inspiration?"

Everyone in the lass excluding the Innocence group who didn't know much about Hughes shot Jason a warning look. However, he just became all the more curious.

"Maybe I do," Jason said with a vacillating tone. He still wasn't sure about the whole thing. He just knew he figured it would be best to find out why Hughes is considered weird and crazy for himself.

"Yes... WELL THEN JUST LOOK AT THESE ADORABLE PICTURES OF MY DAUGHTER ALICIA!!! ISN'T SHE JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE THING?!?!?"

Hughes stormed up to Jason's desk in the back and started shoving pictures of his four year old daughter Alicia in the poor soul's face.

"LOOK! THIS IS THE SPECIAL SWIM- SUIT ADDITION!! ISN'T SHE JUST SO CUTE?! AND RIGHT HERE— LOOK, SHE'S TRYING TO HELP MOMMY CLEAN THE HOUSE!! AND LOOK AT THIS ONE! SHE'S HOLDING HER GIANT TEDDY BEAR! AWW!! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE HER? SHE'S SO ADORABLE, RIGHT? RIGHT? RIIIIGGGGHHHTTT?!"

Jason sweatdropped. He was warned. He should have listened.

_Man, this dude's crazy..._

"Uhhhh... umm.. Yeah?"

"I KNOW! Now... is that enough inspiration for you or do you need more?"

"N-no sir, I'm fine."

Dismissal Time(A/N: Okay, there's more classes than 4, but I'm getting lazy)

"Hey! Light, are you going to work on the investigation today?" Misa asked her 'boyfriend.' L was next to her, eyeing Light. "Yes Light, shall we?"

"No, I need to study, plus I believe that you already are working on it by still coming to my school," Light pointed out. L nodded in reply.

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Misa- chan, Light-kun," L walked through the school doors and therefore exiting the school. The great detective headed towards a black limousine that was waiting for him with the driver as Watari.

"YAY!!! WE'RE OUT OF THAT PURGATORY PLACE!!" Rosette cheered.

"You do know we have to come back tomorrow.. Right?" Chrono reminded her.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!! WHY?!?! WWWHHHHHHYYYY?!?!?!"

**Ok, so sue me. This is a terrible chapter and very rushed. But I didn't want it to become too long, and I do that a lot. But, I'll try better on the next chapter; and hopefully, that one will actually be _good_! Bye!**


	3. Not more new students!

**Chapter 3 is up! Ok, listen people, I need more reviews!! sigh Please? You can't even click a little review submitting thingy to put one small comment? Sheesh, you guys seem lazier then me. Well, I'd like to thank my faithful(Ok, so it's only been 2 chapters before this one, so sue me) reviewer Michieru Berujironu. Yes, thank you so much for reviewing before! This is dedicated to you!(Okay, so it was only 2 chapters but I don't care!) Anyway, I was supposed to explain more about the other original stories, but I don't feel like it anymore... That's like waaaaaaay too much work. However, I will give a list. The groups will be underlined and will include a list of characters. In The Shadows-- Midori(nagger main character), Kouji(perverted, powerful, distantish dude), Saki(rich bitch), and Junichi(evil kid), Innocence--Marcia(annoying bitch), Alex(shy person), Derek(Determind, stubborn, nice guy), Jason(Loud mouth), Near(I think we already know the emotionless cutie), Aku Yokai-- Kazuki(Stupid, loud mouth, amusing person(he's cool though)), Sasame(a useful and helpful nicer version of Sakura) , Kira(He doesn't talk much), Moonlight Phantom(for now it's only Akacia, but there is a character based off L later on in the story, however Akacia won't know L like Marcia knows Near)-- Akacia(Female version of Kazuki o.0), Etsuko(bitchy sister), Kuro(cool brother person) And that's it-- _for now_! **

**Warning: I'm sorry, but there's a bajillion characters in this story so I can't focus on them all. And Wolfy and I wanted to put our own characters in it. So let me be honest-- This story won't focus much on some characters, don't get me wrong, they will have pletny of parts(cough cough later on) but not as many. These groups are Bleach, Pokemon, Naruto(not so much the first 3, they'll have a lot of parts later), Tsubasa Chronicles aka CardCaptors, Fruits Basket(ain't even here yet..), and Inuyasha. I'm sorry! I seriously will give them plenty of parts but it's just hard. I love all of those shows so I'd never leave them out entirely. However, this chapter is pretty much _All About The Original Characters._ Maybe you can get to know them better because they will be main characters with Death Note, FullMetal Alchemist, Chrono Crusade, and ones that come in later. **

**Disclaimer: Well, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions if I owned these shows, would I? So obviously I don't own anything sighs. But I do own Marcia, Alex, Jason, Derek, Midori, Kouji, Saki, Junichi, Kyo(did I even mention him..?) And _Wolfy_ owns Kazuki, Akaia, Sasame, Kira, Etsuko, Karasu, and Kuro. Thanks Wolf Wolf for your help

* * *

**Chapter 3- Not More New Students!

"Hey! Psst! Kouji, hey! Kouji!!" A young girl bellowed. The girl shook her head as she sighed, seeing as her companion showed no signs of answering her. Long and straight light blond hair slid from off her shoulders and behind her back, with the exception of, since her hair was indeed very layered, some strands that simply curled around her face. She brushed her craggy-like bangs out of her piercing jade green eyes. There was a abrupt brush of wind on her skin, but it was gentle; causing the girl's hair to blow out behind her and her skirt to ruffle slightly. She was wearing a short black skirt that came to about 2 inches above her knees and a silver chain belt around her waist. She had black boots that almost reached the knees, little below her skirt, and a black tank top that was worn under a short black jacket with red buttons. A red ribbon was fastened around her neck, and there were chain bracelets similar to the belt around each wrist. She seemed in her teens, about 16 or 17. Truly, the girl was very pretty.

"Kouji, _please?_ Just listen to me, okay?" The girl reasoned in a softer tone this time. No reply. Her voice rose at least 3 octaves when she shouted, "KOUJI! STOP IT!"

"What do you want?" The said boy snapped. His look was the epitome for cool and handsome. He had spikyish black hair, it was short, only reaching about an inch and a half or so above his broad shoulders. Some parts of his rugged bangs slightly draped over his eyes, but most of it stayed above his eyebrows. He wore all black and blue; short black boots with his black pants tucked into them, and a very dark midnight blue short sleeved shirt. Stunning midnight blue eyes with almost unnoticeable, but yet still adding to the attraction, hues of lighter blues in them turned to glare at the girl. All in all, they were entirely mesmerizing. He seemed in his late teens, 17 or 18, but looks can be deceiving.

"Kouji, why are you ignoring me?" The girl asked.

Kouji replied by saying, "Well, Midori, see, I can't get caught talking to you. I mean, let's face it, you've never been very high in the food chain, but me... that's a different story. I can't ruin my reputation by being seen talking to you, sorry, it's too risky." His voice was calm and leveled, normally, but now it had a playful tone to it, with it's usual very slight mysterious accent that Midori could never place.

"Kouji, we've only been here for one hour! And school hasn't even started!"

"And yet," Kouji began. "I'm already popular with the ladies."

The two passed by a girl, pretty, in a white dress with brown hair and matching eyes. Kouji handed her a piece of paper, no doubt with his number or something on it, and she cheerfully accepted it.

"Whore. You little wench! Give that to me!" Midori snatched the paper from the girls grasp and continued walking with Kouji.

"Ah, Midori, you seem jealous. I'm sorry, I should pay more attention to you. Perhaps later tonight..."

"NO! EW!"

"Hmm, I guess your right, I think I'm already booked anyway."

"I don't even want to know..."

"HELLO, have you guys forgotten about us?" Asked a younger voice to Midori and Kouji. It was a boy, who seemed like he was only 10 or 11, but don't let that fool you because he was 13 going on 14. He had a reddish brown hair color, all messy and disheveled, and short cropped. He had large brown eyes, like a puppy that you'd always give whatever it wanted because you couldn't fight the cuteness. He wore a white shirt with brown vertical strips on it, brown shorts of the same color, and once again matching shoes. He had that whole child innocence look.

Standing next to him was a girl who seemed to be pouting. She looked like she was around Midori's age as well. She, too, had brown eyes but this time straight red hair. It was somewhat short, it reached her shoulders and curled outwards. She wore a red mini skirt, short red boots, a white shirt, and a red jacket with a white heart design that was currently tied around her waist, as it always was. Thus, there never had been much of a point for it.

"Ah, Junichi, Saki, didn't see you there," Kouji commented.

"What do you mean?! We came here with you! Kouji– how could you forget me??" The girl complained. Kouji only shrugged in reply. Midori glanced up at the sky above. The Sun's rays were... powerful. The sun casked a bright light, blinding Midori's eyes for the brief second she looked at it.

Midori then walked up to Kouji. "Kouji, I thought that... you know, we were here to protect Junichi from demons as he attends High School for a little while... not for you to become popular. Though Junichi is a spotter, and has magic, he still needs our protection and full attention." Midori shut her eyes briefly, thinking. "And we can't let Pheenex's demons harm him." Midori looked to the spot where Kouji was only to find nothing there. "Kouji?"

She scanned the area quickly only to find him doing what he does quite often... flirting.

"KOUJI!" Midori screamed out. She went to him, clasped his hand in hers, and dragged him back to where their other friends were. "Trying to hold my hand now, eh? Oh, Midori, I never knew you had such strong desires for me," he teased. Midori started to blush at the comment.

"Kouji!" She scolded.

"You sure scream my name a lot, I can make you scream it even more later on tonight if you want."

Midori's face seemed to become even redder, if possible."S-s-shut up! EW. EW. And EWWW!"

Kouji smirked. "Ah, oh well. Playing hard to get, huh?"

"Can you stop the stupid games? We both know there's no attraction between us." Midori said. Kouji adapted a hurt look on his face. "M-Midori! Are you denying our love for each other?!"

"There isn't any love."

"Hmm, true. I'd set my standards a little higher than you anyway. Someone much, _much_ prettier would do. Oh, and of coarse there are other requirements as well.. Yes, like–"

"I don't want to hear that! Now, let's get to class. School is starting."

Home Room

"Okay, class! Today is our second day!" Matsuda announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rosette exclaimed.

"And," Matsuda started. "We have new students as well as some that were absent yesterday. C' mon in, guys."

Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki walked into the room, followed by Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Toshiro, Momo, Matsumoto, Hanataro, and Byakuya.

"Byakuya's here?!" Alphonse exclaimed. "B-but, wow, I didn't think he would come too!"

Matsuda quickly chatted with the Bleach group. More than likely telling them the basics about the class, before they took a seat. They took up nearly 2 rows, the one's after the Pokemon group.

"Next! Come on!" Matsuda shouted.

Ninjas suddenly flooded the room, as if appearing out of no where. Teleporting or something, into the classroom.

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were all there.

From seeing Neji, Marcia's eyes suddenly lit up. That is, until Rock Lee winked at her. Then she was utterly disgusted.

The remainders of the Naruto group besides Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all took their seats. Since there was enough space, Hinata's group took seats in the same row as Naruto's. Hinata sat next to Naruto, and when she did he turned and grinned at her, causing her to blush and turn away. Kiba was next to Hinata and Shino next to him. Neji and his group sat in the row after them, sitting beside Ino and her group, while Gaara's group sat in the row after them, next to Dante.

"Tsubasa Chronicle! Seems they are the same as CardCaptors..."

Shaoron Li and Sakura Kinomoto, along with Kero, Mokuna, Eriol, and Tomoyo, came into the room now. So far the Pokemon group took up a row, the Bleach took up 2, then the Naruto group took up 3 with Dante, and there were still a couple of extra rows. The new group sat after the Naruto rows.

"Aku Yokai!" Matsuda called. A new group entered the room, one that everyone has yet to see. There was a boy, around age 16, named Kazuki, at their lead. It was only 3 people. But he seemed proud to be in front with his nose sticking in the air giving off a sort of 'snobbish, oh I'm better than you' look. He had chestnut brown hair and similar color eyes. His friends trailing behind him were Kira and Sasame.

"Ok, next one. God, there's a lot!"

A single girl entered the room now. Her name was Akacia and she wore a expression was similar to Kazuki's, though she was leading... nobody. She didn't seem to care, nor did she seem that shy about attending a new class.

Midori, followed by Kouji, Junichi, and Saki, entered. She looked at the class size and gulped. There were ninjas, and that famous demon hunter Dante, the rest she couldn't place. The girl looked over to Kouji. She seemed to be a little scared and nervous about how this school was going to turn out. Kouji smirked at her. "Fair maiden, worry not. Your knight in shining armor is here," He said. Midori, instead of usually blushing, looking away, and/or shouting something at him, giggled lightly and smiled at him. He returned the gesture. It made her truly appreciate how much their relationship has advanced since she first met him.

When she did first meet him, he still seemed like he had a bit of a big ego. However, other than that, he really didn't have much personality. He was distant, he'd talk to her, but it was usually brief, he was cold and extremely blunt, telling her exactly what was on his mind regardless of whether it'd hurt her or not(though he actually does still do that.) Eventually, as they hung out more, and got even more friends like Junichi and Saki to travel with them, and fought side by side, he opened up a little more. He's now egotistical, _and_ flirtatious. Not much of a change, but he is more friendly. Though, a lot of times that coldness shows up again and Midori would just have to deal with it. Even though their friendship developed, the cold and distant nature still remained. He was unpredictable. It was hard to tell if he was going to be nice, self obsessed, or mean. However, Midori was content, even though the pace is slow, they are becoming better friends, instead of her just being the burden she used to be.

"I will take attendance. I want the Aku Yokai, In The Shadows, and Moonlight Phantom groups to stay by my desk as I will introduce you, seeing as you've never been to this High School before now, your senior year," Matsuda pointed out.

Matsuda's eyes scanned the room before he sighed. "Okay, everyone is here! I will introduce our exchange students!"

Akacia stepped up. Her dark purple hair bounced as she moved forward. Light violet eyes gazed at the class ahead of her, eyes full of excitement. "I am Akacia, of Moonlight Phantom! I hate school and my brother forced me to come instead of skipping like yesterday... er, I mean, I was... sick. Anyway, I'm not sure what I want to be when I'm older, because with every job there's responsibility, and that's too much work! But, I think I might get some sort of job like as a cop or detective that stops all the rotten, low lifes in the world who should die."

Light smirked. Rotten low lifes who should die? He might very well have a Kira supporter in his class.

Kazuki and his group followed Akacia's example.

"Kazuki here, from Aku Yokai. Okay, I should start off by saying I basically kill demons," He begun. Kouji winced slightly. "And my group goes around looking for this specific demon guy who killed my only remaining family member. Bastard. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, ladies, that I am taken! Yes, you want me but you can't have me. See, this girl here, Sasame, is already totally in love with me and I have promised to forever reciprocate... yes, big word going on there, Akacia! In your face! Anyway; I have promised to reciprocate her feelings. I'm sorry." His statement earned him a nice, _loving_ whack on the head from Sasame.

"Shut up! Oh, my love, he didn't mean it!" She assured their other teammate.

"I don't care... I hate you..."

"Oh, I know you're just kidding!"

Their teammate sighed. It was hopeless. She was hopeless. Why couldn't she just go to Kazuki and leave him alone?

"Deja Vu..." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke nodded. Even he agreed this all seemed so familiar.

"Tell me about it," Sakura added.

"I am Sasame!" The other girl chirped. "I'm also from the Aku Yokai group. I, too, am someone who kills demons with my awesome skills. I and Kira, my beloved, help Kazuki with defeating Karasu. It's not as if I am fighting Karasu for the same reason as Kazuki but yeah. Anyways... Kazuki, you are cute but... I don't love you. Right now, my heart belongs to Kira. YAY KIRA!!!" She began giggling. Finally, after a while, she calmed again. "Well, don't underestimate me! 'Cuz you'd end up regretting it! Yeah, and... oh! I hunt demons as well, that's why I'm with Kazuki. By the way, to all girls(and guys if you're gay) in the class, our third teammate is mines and mines only!"

"Aww..." It was faint, very low and almost inaudible, but L could've sworn he heard Mikami say it. Though, he wished he didn't.

Matsuda glanced at Sasame and laughed nervously again. "Haha, very... interesting, Sasame- chan. Will Kira please stand up now?"

Light impulsively grabbed the handles of his desk, readying himself to pull him up. Then, he realized what he was about to do. That would be like announcing, "Yes, I am Kira, come catch me," to the whole class!(As if they didn't know already--" Everybody in this school knows everybody's business unfortunately.) L saw, though, out of the corner of his eye. _Make that_, the detective thought, _26 percent. _He pressed his thumb to his lip again, as he often does when thinking.

Kira, Kazuki and Sasame's other teammate, had a very bored expression on his face. It was obvious he didn't want to be there. Nonetheless, he moved forward and did his introduction.

"I am Kira... My teammates are annoying... I fight demons, and travel with that idiot Kazuki. Done."

"He's sooooo hot!" Sasame squealed.

"My turn! My turn!" Junichi ran in front of the class, pushed Kira behind him, which got him extremely angry, and prepared a whole speech.

"I.. Uh... My name is Junichi! I love cats! They are just sooooo cute, though I always found bunnies to be better. But... for some reason, the bunnies don't like me, and that makes me sad..."

"NO DUH! Why would they like you? You evil little brat, you probably kill them all!" Kouji said. Midori gasped. She was always fond of Junichi, or as she calls him, J, and she hates how Kouji picks on him. Plus, she can't place why. It's not like he ever really did do anything. He seemed so sweet!

Junichi really could act very sweet, but it wasn't all true. Kouji could even very well be right, well, not about the bunnies part, but about Junichi being a little sick.

When fighting, Kouji would observe how Junichi fights. The kid could control magic, he was a Spotter, and Spotter's had that gift... or curse. The kid's magic power was to control things, or use psychic powers. He could get inside your head if you are weak minded and make your body do things. Also, he could lift objects, though that requires a lot of energy depending on the object. But, the thing was... for a kid, he fought without mercy. He seems to have fun whenever he kills, as if it was all just a game. Then again, that's how he always treated their journey, like a game. Kouji vowed that one day, he would expose Junichi's true nature... but... so far... he wasn't exactly succeeding.

"Anyway," Junichi started, "I want world peace. That's my wish, as well as a place in your classroom. Please accept me, I will do my best to be everyone's friend!"

"AWWW!!!!" Could be heard from many of the girls in the room.

"World peace my ass, Junichi! You sick little bastard, I will show your true colors eventually!" Kouji swore. Junichi grinned at him and then afterwards gave him a look that said, 'try me.'

Saki patted Junichi's head fondly. She looked at him and smiled. "Good boy."

"Saki, I'm no dog!" Junichi cried. He pouted, turning to look the other way.

"Hehe, right. Whatever you say."

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

"We are sorry, but the show will stop for a couple of minutes," Misa announced. "Now Light and I could have some alone time!"

ACTION! (A/N: No, Kouji, not that type of action...) (Kouji: Damn it!)

Verizon Wireless

"Oh my God! Just look at this phone bill!" Midori gasped. She is currently a single mother of a family of two children and her own mother who is living with her. She looked too young to be a mother of children who look about the age she should be, but nobody questioned her about that.

"Kazuki! Akacia!" Midori shouted to her two teenage kids. She was previously in the small, yellow kitchen of theirs, but she moved into the living room where the rest of her family was.

"What, mom? You don't have to shout!" Akacia explained. She was texting on the phone, which was the problem.

"What? I can't hear you!" Midori said. Akacia rolled her eyes and went back to texting. Kazuki snorted. "Old lady, you probably need to get your hearing aids checked," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Midori exclaimed as she reached over and whacked Kazuki's head, which was followed up by an, "Ow!"

"Akacia! Who have you been texting so much?!" Midori demanded to know.

Akacia shrugged. "Idk, my bff Jill."

"What? Ugh, whatever. Mom, who have you been texting?!" Midori addressed her mother, Alex. Alex was a very old lady, with wrinkles and all. The kids always made jokes like, "Hah! Your so old, you shook hands with God!" Or, "This isn't the middle ages anymore, Grandma. We don't wrestle dinosaurs for entertainment. We watch TV. _TV_."

"Mom! Who?"

"Idk, my bff Rose."

"Ugh!" Midori huffed. She sat down on the couch next to Kazuki.

"Kazuki, your stupid!" Akacia insulted. Kazuki looked taken aback.

"You're the one who thought the first president was Abraham Lincoln!"

"He's not?!"

"No, idiot!"

"Your mom!"

"Your mom!"

Midori couldn't believe it, her kids were shouting, "your mom," to each other even though they had the same mom, who just happened to be her! She was fed up, she'd cancel all of their phones. Ha. But... she could do that later. She felt too tired now.

Some random person, Kouji, came out of nowhere and sat next to her. He picked up the sleek, platform TV remote and turned on the television.

His eyes remained looking at the screen blankly, but he addressed Midori.

"So... you're a mom, huh?" He asked slyly. Midori merely nodded. Kouji smirked.

"So... do your children have a... father? Does he happen to be... me?"

"Kouji," Midori begun, "you do realize we never did anything, right?"

Kouji appeared to be utterly shocked, he even took his eyes off the screen to look at Midori.

"We didn't?!?! You mean– it wasn't you that night?!" Kouji questioned in disbelief. Midori sighed.

"I don't want to know..."

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(A/N: That commercial was utterly pointless...--")

"Alright, peoples! Feel blessed to even be in the same room as me, a master gunner," Saki declared. "Saki Ohbata! Etch that name into your pitiful little heads. Don't even bother talking to Midori over there-" Saki pointed to the said blond teenager, "she's a real bitch. And about Kouji– he's mine and mine's only! He loves me!" Saki bowed her head slightly and ran to Kouji, staying close to him, grabbing his hand and holding it: the whole image was enough to get Midori fed up.

Midori was ready to rip the little bitch's head off, her hand impulsively moved in front of her, pointing at Saki. She mouthed the appropriate words for a simple spell, but didn't finish.

"Midori Tsukino? Are you here?" Matsuda asked. Midori sighed, she'll get her another day.

"Yeeessss," Midori answered unenthusiastically. She walked slowly towards Matsuda, standing next to him, she was almost ready for her introduction. She glanced at Kouji for greater confidence and a large grin spread across her face. "Ok, so I'm Midori Tsukino obviously. I travel to hunt a demon that kinda killed my brother. It's not the same one that killed Kazuki's sister, I know it sounds a little similar. I journey with those weird peoples over there-" She pointed to her group, "and... yeah. I'm nothing like that little whore Saki said. And... um..." She looked over to Kouji once more, not pleased with what she saw. One second he was smirking at her, and the next his midnight blue eyes flashed red.

"Kouji," She chided, "Stop that!" The girl ran back to her partner to warn him of impending dangers, ignoring her new teacher and the fact that she didn't finish her introduction.

Matsuda sighed. These kids were all so troublesome...

"Whaaaaaaaattt?" Kouji whined, his eyes were bright red now, the color of blood.

"There are demon hunters in this very class! You have to be careful!"

The demon sighed. He didn't like hiding that he was a demon. It annoyed him greatly. He was proud, strong, he'll take on any stupid hunter! He is Kouji!

Kouji smirked once again. He brushed Midori aside and calmly strode over to the teacher's desk. Without hesitation or a second thought, he jumped onto the wooden desk.

"Alright! Listen up! I'm a demon, any problems with that? Good. I'd prefer to avoid bloodshed in front of you children anyway. So, just to let you all know, if any of you dare to harm that girl, Saki, the boy Junichi, or Midori-- I'd let you hurt her, though I'd warn you she nags to much _to really do anything_ if you catch my drift, but I have a duty to protect her– so, dare to harm them and I will kill you. Understand? Any objections?"

Dante lazily raised his hand. "Shut the hell up. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Kouji blinked in confusion. That was the famous demon hunter? Wow, that's not what he expected. He jumped off of the desk, grinned at Matsuda(though instead of friendly it was actually pretty intimidating) and went over to Midori.

"KOUJI!" She scolded. "What happened to keeping a low profile?"

"Midori, I can see your angry. But, if you want, I know a couple of cures that might help you forget all about that and–"

"Shut up, pervert. Come on, there's Kazuki and his group sitting in that row. Hey Kazuki! Let's sit there!"

Midori, followed by her group, happily ran to a row where Kazuki, Sasame, and Kira were sitting. Kira sat at the far left end, then Sasame, and then Kazuki. Midori sat next to Kazuki, Kouji after her, then Saki, and finally Junichi. "Kazuki, how great to see you! It's been a while!" She cried happily. She knew Kazuki and his friends as well as the rest of her group, and she was always glad whenever she saw them.

"Yeah right," Kouji grumbled. "You saw them just two weeks ago."

"Midori– what have I told you?!" Kazuki asked. "I am already taken! Gosh, don't you know about Sasame and I?"

"Uhh... I don't like you..."

"Shh! It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but you'll have to move on. Though I know without me you may feel like committing suicide or something, but you can live through it all," Kazuki told his friend.

"Um, yeah... I'm reeeeaaaalll heartbroken, but I'll get over it."

Kouji snorted. Kazuki seemed to think everybody was in love with him, obviously he had more fans. The boy needed a reality check.

"So, that is all for the new students. And we have some students that were absent, but you guys are already familiar," Matsuda said. "So, I'll give you all a couple of minutes to talk, oookkkaaaay!"

"Akacia!" Marcia shouted. Akacia looked briefly at Marcia and sighed. Uh oh. Akacia and Marcia knew each other well enough. They went to the same middle school. Akacia and her were friends but were sort of rivals too and they always acted crazy together. Those two together meant chaos.

"Hi, Marcello, how ya doing? Near-kun, what's up? And hey everybody else," Akacia greeted merrily. Marcia's eyes narrowed. "Don't Marcello me, I don't like you calling me that. And anyway, what are you doing here? Your intelligence isn't sufficient nor capable enough to provide the proper reasoning and deductions to survive in this advanced class." Marcia stated. "You'd just end up causing a detrimental effect on your self esteem once you fail miserably."

"Uh huh. I'm just going to predent I understood that," Akacia replied. Marcia rolled her eyes.

"You mean pretend?"

"No, predent. Like imagining things, you know, predent."

"Oh, dear Akacia, it's pretend. Anyway, so how did someone of your caliber get here?" Marcia questioned. Akacia wasn't really that stupid... ok, maybe she acted like it and probably was, but Marcia knew she was never the brightest one either and it often took Akacia a while to catch on to things. Slow. That was the word Marcia found for her, a slow person with a terrible vocabulary. Though, she was sure somewhere deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeep down, there was a person of higher intelligence.

"I'm guessing you're asking how I got here? Ok, just making sure. Well, my mom was all bitchy like, "Oh Akacia, why can't you be more like Etsuko?" So she like convinced the principal to put me in the "smart" class. Ewww."

Marcia nodded. She knew Akacia's mom could get like that. She also knew Akacia's sister, Etsuko, was around the same age as Akacia but was extremely smart and Akacia also often referred to her as "Super Bitch." There was no sisterly love between those two, just hatred and loathsome.

"So," Akacia started. "Near, how is it going?"

Near gave no reply but lowered his head and Akacia could've sworn she saw him mouth, "why me?" She paid no mind to it. She sat next to Marcia and began talking to her friend about absolutely nothing. Jason also said, "Oh, Akacia my love! I'm so happy you're here!"

Akacia whispered to Marcia, "how did he get here?" Marcia just shrugged in reply, even she didn't know the answer to that.

L spoke up to Akacia, "another new student? So all of you acquire the proper level of intelligence to be placed in thee classes? You seem a little younger... Interesting." He pressed his thumb to his lips as always. Akacia just stared. She could've sworn she seen him before, but she shook that thought off. There was something about him... he seemed so... so... weird. But there was some sort of cool atmosphere about him. From the corner of her eye, Marcia could see her friend 'gawking' at L.

"Isn't he awesome?" Marcia squealed. Akacia snapped out of her reverie and faced her friend.

"Uhh... why does he seem familiar?" Akacia asked curiously.

" Maybe you might've seen him before. Hell if I know. But he's L! He's sooooo cool!"

Akacia glanced at the detective, watching him pressing his thumb to his lips while thinking, his disheveled hair, the way he sits... it was enough to make her fall in love at first sight, kinda. Immediately, her and her friend began, yes, you guessed it, fangirling.

"Wow, he does have good hair!" Akacia remarked, and Marcia agreed wholeheartedly. Near sighed. Did everybody have to be some sort of L fangirl? (A/N: Uh, yeah, lol)

The bell rung. That same stampede from the previous day formed, except now even larger, and exited the classroom with haste.

"To Social Studies!" Akacia cheered. Marcia was utterly shocked by Akacia's sudden change in attitude about school. "Is that now your best subject or something?"

"Nope, I was just thinking: my old school had this window in the back of the class that I would escape out of so I could ditch school for the rest of the day, and that maybe this social studies class would have the same window. Hehe."

Marcia grinned. That idea sounded pretty bad, unfortunately there was no window in the back of the class, only by the teacher's desk, but she didn't want to rain on her friend's parade.

"Hey, guess what! My older brother's attending this school! Though he's spent all of his years here and I'm the one who's new... it's still weird," Marcia announced.

"Wow," Saki stated. "He must feel stupid to be in the same grade as his younger sister, though he is the proper age for a senior and you're the one who is younger."

Akacia sighed. "My damn sister is coming. I don't want her here! She was sick today, and got to skip school. It's not fair! Why couldn't I skip school?!" Marcia giggled at her friend's weirdness and strong desires to skip school. The In The Shadows, Innocence, Moonlight Phantom, and Aku Yokai groups decided to walk together. There were some girls and guys fangirl/boying around them, which Kazuki instantly noticed.

"Look around," Kazuki begun. "I have so many fans! I'm so loved!" Kazuki grinned, obviously pleased with himself. He must've mistaken his fans with Kira's because he only had a few while his teammate had plenty.

Kouji sighed. "You know you're barely even known at all here, right? Besides, if anyone has a lot of fans, it's me!"

Midori decided to join the conversation now. "Pa-lease! I'm the one with so many fans it's not even funny, look at how many of those guys are drooling over me now!"

Kouji snorted. "Psh-sha, if I were to go strolling around in a mini skirt I bet I'd have all those guys drooling over me too... wait... I just realized how gay that sounded."

"It did sound pretty gay," Sasame agreed. Kouji glared at her. He was hoping for someone to say, "it's okay, Kouji, we know you didn't mean it like that!" Or something. Not some smart remark or saying anything in agreement. Midori started laughing, it was always funny when one of his comments would fire back on him.

"I wonder if I have any fans...?" Alex thought aloud. Derek smiled at her.

"Of coarse you do, Lex," he assured, enough to make her face turn extremely red.

"I bet Derek has a lot too... not so sure about Jason though..." Marcia pointed out. Jason stuck his tongue out at her childishly. "I do too so have fans!"

"Suuuurrrreeee."

"Near, haven't heard from you in a while, how have ya been, cutie?" Midori asked. Just like the rest of her friends, she thought Near was extremely adorable.

"I've been fine," Near replied while twirling his hair. Like Marcia, Alex, and Akacia, he also knew Midori and even the rest of her group. They may not be friends with the other people in their classes yet(excluding Near) but these groups were already friends with each other.

"Good to hear! Hope you get that Kira dude, too. I'm sort of routing for you, don't get me wrong, L is awesome and it was originally his case and many people think you're a second rate-wanna be replacement who can't even dare to think of matching up to L's skills, but I like you. I think you deserve a shot and plus I don't even know L that well so... yeah. Good luck!"

Near smirked. He really did have some people routing for him, at least one of his friends did. That was enough to make him feel more content. Unlike Marcia and Akacia's traitor selves. "Oh, Near, I support you!" They both had said. What a lie. Oh well. He could easily do this on his own, without support. This was his case now, not L's.

"Thanks," Near said. Midori smiled back at him before resuming her talk with Kazuki and Kouji. Marcia took note of their chat. A strange feeling arose in her stomach, a bitter feeling she didn't like at all... was it... jealousy? No. It couldn't be. She liked Near but only as a friend but only as a friend that was extremely fun to annoy, L was the one she was crazy about. Or was he? Maybe she just thought that because she admired him and coming to that conclusion was simply the result of fangirling? She didn't know. Even for the young prodigy it was too much to think about. After all, she still is a teenager, and since when do teenagers ever know what they want or what they're feeling?

"Well, here we are," Alex said gloomily as their groups stood in front of the door leading to Social Studies.

"Junichi? Where is he?" Midori asked Kouji as she just realized that her youngest teammate was gone. "Relax. He's a freshman. Right now they take... History, I think. This school is weird, it has different classes from the others. It's pretty much the same class anyway but that's the one the freshman take," was her reply. The girl nodded and reached out to open the door.

"Welcome, are you the new exchange students?" Remington greeted with a simple question.

Akacia stepped forward and spoke for the groups. "Why yes we are, is this Socal Studies?"

"Um, that's Social Studies, not Socal Studies," Remington corrected. Akacia nodded then she whispered to Marcia, "Don't get me wrong, the teacher seems/looks cool, but I already hate this class."

Her friend answered with, "True. If it wasn't Remington's cool voice that was speaking all the time, I would've already committed suicide by now. And it's only the second day. Just wait till you see the other classes..."

Akacia heaved a heavy sigh. Great, she thought, how much worse can it get besides Social Studies? Marcia simply grinned, knowing already what her friend was thinking. Oh, she'll see. The groups went to sit down, all in a similar manner to the way they sat in home room, and awaited for the horrible, torturous class to finally come to an end.(A/N: At least that's how I always feel --")

* * *

**Hehe, so it's a little long. Not that much. And ONCE AGAIN I had to cut the day in half-- they ONCE AGAIN haven't even finished the second class!! Oh well, it'll probably be habit for this to happen. Anyway, I wanted to see something. Can you guys take a vote? Like on which original character was your favorite? If you find them all annoying then at least put the least annoying one, please. I wanna have a contest with Wolf Wolf to see who's characters are better(cough cough mine's!) Review please and no flames! Thank you for reading FMSNLC(Btw... the name will be extended even further...)**


End file.
